<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рыба by MXTXLonghaired, TandMfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423372">Рыба</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired'>MXTXLonghaired</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan'>TandMfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рыба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лето в Цинхэ сухое и пыльное, ветер колышет короткую выжженную солнцем траву. Река сильно обмелела, потому рыбы в ней кажется больше, она смешно открывает рот у поверхности, ловить её можно голыми руками.</p><p>Не Хуайсану шесть лет, а старшему брату двенадцать. Старший брат такой взрослый, сильный, надежный. У него уже есть сабля, и её лезвие светится на солнце яркими слепящими бликами.</p><p>Они бегут к реке. Точнее, бежит Не Минцзюэ, а Не Хуайсан сидит на его плечах и чувствует себя высоким, быстрым и сильным. Волосы от ветра растрепались, одна косичка расплелась и падает на лоб слипшейся прядью, когда они вдруг останавливаются на высохшем берегу.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ даже не запыхался, ловким движением снимает Не Хуайсана со своих плеч, ставит на землю и фыркает, заметив беспорядок на его голове.</p><p>Твердыми, грубыми, но умелыми пальцами, он лихо заплетает косичку снова, укладывает в прическу.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ ловит рыбу, закатав штаны и стоя по колени в воде: легкий взмах сабли, свист, от которого у Не Хуайсана захватывает дух, — он бегает вдоль берега с плетеной корзинкой, внимательно следя, откуда в следующий раз выпрыгнет рыба.<br/>
— Смотри, А-Сан, смотри, — кричит ему из воды старший брат, — вот же, смотри, как сверкает! Подойди скорее, она совсем рядом.</p><p>Не Хуайсан ставит корзинку на песок — рыба подпрыгивает в ней, бьется, грозя перевернуть, неуклюже подбирает полы одежд и идет на зов.</p><p>Песок под ногами горячий и сухой, а вода теплая-теплая. Хочется сбросить все и нырнуть целиком, рядом с братом ни капельки не страшно, он большой и взрослый.</p><p>— Что там, старший брат, я не вижу, кто там?</p><p>Не Минцзюэ показывает куда-то себе под ноги, Не Хуайсан всматривается внимательнее и замечает: там в мутной зеленоватой мелкой воде действительно что-то сияет, искрится чистым золотом.</p><p>Рыба сначала кажется мелкой, а потом вдруг становится больше, золотой карп выскакивает из воды, обрызгав с головы до ног.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ вскрикивает радостно, а Не Хуайсан испуганно отскакивает в сторону.</p><p>Рыба все больше, золотое сияние чешуи бьет по глазам, Не Хуайсан на секунду зажмуривается и вдруг слышит крик.</p><p>Он открывает глаза, снова и снова трет их, но то, что он видит, никуда не девается.</p><p>Со знакомой саблей в руке, в одеждах его брата перед ним стоит незнакомец, гораздо выше ростом и шире в плечах, все его лицо, шея, руки залиты кровью. Она течет в мутную воду, окрашивая все красным, а сияющей рыбы нигде не видно.</p><p>Не Хуайсан не может пошевелиться от охватившего его ужаса, его бьет дрожь, а незнакомец из воды вдруг протягивает в его сторону окровавленную руку, показывая за спину.</p><p>— А-Сан, — его губы не двигаются, но Не Хуайсан отчетливо слышит голос старшего брата, срывающийся на крик — осторожнее, А-Сан, берегись!</p><p>Он медленно поворачивается назад...</p><p>Солнечный свет исчезает в одно мгновение. Перед глазами серые стены фамильного склепа и тело, замотанное в белый саван.</p><p>— Глава, глава Ордена!</p><p>Не Хуайсан проводит ладонью по лицу, стирая пот. Кто-то зовет Не Минцзюэ, но тот не отвечает.</p><p>«Что же ты молчишь, старший брат, ты слышишь... где же ты, старший брат?»</p><p>Голос слуги доносится как сквозь вату.</p><p>И только на третий или четвертый раз Не Хуайсан понимает, что зовут не старшего брата. Зовут его. Он теперь Глава.</p><p>Бася на дне гроба дрожит от скопившейся вокруг темной энергии, предвкушает грядущую битву.</p><p>Не Хуайсан спешно возвращает на место кусок ткани, прикрывая незнакомое лицо мертвеца, чтобы никто не успел заметить чужие черты. Тело в проеме лишь по размерам схоже с телом старшего брата.</p><p>Пересохшим горлом так трудно глотать.</p><p>Он со щелчком захлопывает веер.</p><p>— Какие будут дальнейшие распоряжения?</p><p>Слуги старшего брата склонились перед Не Хуайсаном в глубоком поклоне. Из склепа хочется бежать куда глаза глядят, не разбирая дороги. Не хочется думать о том, куда исчезло тело, кого он сейчас хоронит в фамильном склепе, почему так слепит рыбья чешуя на солнце.</p><p>Обо всем этом он подумает потом — сядет на выжженный солнцем берег, вглядываясь вдаль, любуясь изломом пересохшего русла реки.</p><p>Он в одно движение задвигает тяжелую крышку гроба — и откуда только силы взялись?<br/>
Не Хуайсан твердо отдает приказ, сам удивляясь тому, что его голос, отразившийся от стен гулким эхом, так схож сейчас с голосом старшего брата.</p><p>— Запечатывайте!</p><p>И быстрым шагом покидает склеп.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>